Their story
by supercharmedHoa
Summary: Rated T for language. For HOA one shot day.


Patricia's POV

"EEDDDDIIEE!" I screamed. I stared at his freakishly cold body. I shook him, a lil'...ok, a lot. Victor said something in the backround, but who the fuck cares! Umm, hello, my boyfriend is dead here! "Eddie, haha, not funny. C'mon Eddie, you can quit it out now!" "Umm, Patricia, uhhh," said K.T. Best friend, my ass. "Eddie, wake up. The joke's over," I basically pleaded, "EDDISON! YOU DICKASS, YOU PROMISED ME! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME! YOU, YOU, STUPID AMERICAN! WHY'D YA LET ME FALL FOR YOU" By now, I was sobbing. "Patricia calm down,"said Mara failing comforting me. "NO, I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! HE'S GONNA LEAVE ME! LIKE THE FUCKING ASSHOLE HE IS! GOD EDDIE, WWWWAAAKKKKEEE UUPPPPP, PLE-" I got inturpped by, "Jesus, Yacker, chill," said the sweet, stupid, asshole, American voice that I adore.

"Eddie!," I screamed as I wraped my arms around his neck. I felt his hands wrap around me as he said, "You're right Patricia, I did promise you, and besides, just as I was walking to that white light, I heard you freakin' out, and I thought to myself, 'should I go to that white light where it'll probably rainin' hoagies, everything is free, I'll be able to fly while my beauty goes on a murder streak, or stay here with my baby and live happily ever after? (a few aww's went off in the backround) I started walking towards the light then I heard you yell at Mara and seriously thought you were going to rip her in peices, so I had to come back." He smiled at me as he said, "I love you, Yacker," and my response was, "I know." "Well, c'mon, we have to graduate, don't we.

~~~~Right before the ending of Mara's speach~~~~

Eddie's POV

"So party as if it was the-," Mara stopped. I mouthed her wait, I have something to do. "Umm Eddie would like to come on stage," she said looking at me oddly.

"Growing up, I never really believed in love, to be honest. Therefore, I went from girl to girl, not carring they thought. Then, one too many fights happened, and I was sent here. While I was having my completely deserved nap, concidering there was a boy behind me nonstop kicking my seat, you came and tripped me, but unlike other girls, you stood you're ground, but you knocked mine down. Patricia, I swear to god, you frustrated me so much last year, but still, everytime I looked in you're blue hazel eyes, you stole my heart even more. Yacker, you're the most goregous, smartest, sexiest, stubbern, funnist, strongest, you know what, basically, you're perfect," I said as I pulled out the box and many people were like "oohhh" and stuff like that.

Patricia's POV

"..., basically you're perfect," he said as he pulled out of his pocket. He came down and got on one knee. I feel the tears in my eyes, and he said, "Afterall I am your Eddie Kreugar, patronizing American, and I'm just a tin can asking the tank for her to marrry me?" He oppened the box and the ring had a gold band with black, purple, blue smaller dimands surronding it and a huge ass dimand in the middle. "YES," I screamed. Everyone clapped and cheered. Oh god, I love him so much.

~~~~Wedding Day 1 year later:D~~~~~

Eddie's POV

I'm so nervous. I looked myself in the mirror and fixed my tie. My hands are really sweaty. "Calm down, Eddie," said Fabe. "Trust me Eddie, she loves you," said KT, who was standing right nexted to Fabe. I know she loves me, but what if she gets scared again and runs off.

Patricia's POV

Here I am. In a mermaid type dress with a "bling" belt and this flower thing-y-line as a strap. My hair was curled into what Mara's was like on sienor prom night. I really hope Eddie likes it. Especially my little touch-up. The white converse sneakers that I had written "_Hermione"_ on what shoe and "_Yacker"_ on the other.

No one's POV

Patricia walked down the aile. Eddie's jaw dropped to the floor in awstruck. She was beautiful. It seemed like forever untill vows happended and even more forever untill the 'I do's'.

Eddie looked at Patricia and said, "We did it!"

~~~4 years later~~~

"Eddie Jr. put that DOWN!" Patricia screamed at her 3 year old son. Crying and wailing filled the house, and a similar American voice saying "I got it!"

Eddie's POV

_Hush little baby don't you cry_

_Eddie's gonna-_

My amazingly terrible singing was rudly interputed by the best voice in the whole world. Oh yea, Yacker preforms on broadway sometimes and me and her own a music store. I couldn't be more proud of my Hermione.

"_Hush little baby don't you cry_

_Patricia's gonna by you a apple pie_

_And if that doesn't fill you're belly_

_I'll get daddy to wear jelly_

_and if that isn't funny_

_I'll make Superman buy you a bunny"_

Giggles from my second favortite little girl after hearing my baby's amazing voice. "She's beautiful, isn't she?" Yacker said smiling at our daughter, Marilyn. "Yea, she got it from you, obviously," I said to Patrica. "What about ME!" said my son Eddie Jr, Eddison Eric Miller. "I'm beautiful!" he exclaimed! "And you, little rascal, you are defintely from your Daddy!" My Yacker said. "Why do have a weird accent. It's really hard to understand you with it." he said, flatly. "Oh shut up, meanie-pie," said my other daughter, Prudence, or Prue for short. You see, her and Eddie Jr. are twins. "Whatever you say, Prune," he said. Patricia put Marilyn down and smiled, remembering old memeries. "And you, my little Prue, are defintely from you're mommy," I said. She smiled at me with the same smile plastered on Patricia's face.

~~~13 years later~~~

Eddie's POV

I heard crying from Prue's room.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine dad,"

"No you're not, 'cause if you were, you wouldn't be turning the house into a river with tears but you are."

"There's this guy I like..."

"What's his name"

"Ben, he was named after his dad I think.."

"Is his last name Reed?"

"Yes and I can't tell him I like him no matter what, everytime I try to, it ends up in "Get out of face, you slimball," she said. I started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"You know, you're mom said the same exact thing 19 years ago."

"She did?"

"Are you kidding me, I literally almost cried 'cause she wouldn't accept she liked me. Then one day, she couldn't talk and the only to shut me up was by kissing me so basically, just kiss him."

"Thanks, daddy"

"And if he hurts you, beat the shit out of him,"

"Ok"

Patricia's POV

I smiled. I can't believe Eddie remembered that. But still, I can't believe he told our daughter that. "Hey, Eddie Jr."

"Yea mom" God, he looks so much like Eddie execpt he has eyes.

"Want to get revenge on your father?"

"Why?"

"He told Prue something about me that he shouldn't therefore we are going to get revenge."

"Sweet. But Mom, there's this girl I really like but she won't admit it."

"Is she blonde? What's her name"

"No. Her hair is this really pretty brown. Kinda like yours minus the red tint. Her name is Grace"

"Then why don't you ask her out?"

"Because no matter what I do, she won't admit it. "

"Then don't stop bothering her, your father was the same and he never stopped bothering me and eventually I kissed him so he'll shut the fuck up."

"Thanks Mommy"

"Oh and the revenge..."

"Bye mom"

"Hey, Marilyn.."

"No, and do they even care about love. It's not real anyways."

"Oh Marilyn, trust me it is and when it comes, it bites you in the ass so the person who is your true love, is also the one who mentally kill in your head."

"Ugh, I do NOT want to fall in love"

"Neither did I, but then a jackass came and decided I was"

"Wow"

~~~60 years later~~~

Marilyn fell in love, despite what she said. Also she has 1 daughter. We we ended up being technoly related to Benji Reed and KT with my daughter's name now Prue Reed and our lovely, beautiful 3 little grand-girls. Also we were technoly related to Joy and Jerome, with our son's wife now Grace Miller and our evil, brillent 2 grandsons and 2 granddaughters . Eddie and I well, we died, sadly. I died first, my ass tripped and hit my head hard and when Eddie found me, he had a heart attack.

Now don't feel bad, now. You see in heaven. We're 17 again. We can do what ever now and live our young, love life with my Superman.

(Eddie)and with my Wonder Woman.

**I don't own HOA and that song that Patricia sang to baby Marilyn was a song that was based off a nursery ryhme from Charmed although I changed it up a bit. **

**"Damn, Yacker, I didn't know you can sing!"**

**"Well, I can!"**

**"Ohh, Ohh, sing for me!"**

_**"A kiss on the hand may be quite contiental, but diamonds are a girl best friend**_**"**

**"What was that from"**

**"Diamonds are a girl's best friend, Marilyn Monroe"**

**"Oh, well bye guys"Eddie**

**"Byyyeeee"-Patrica. **

***look at each other and kiss and say they love each other***


End file.
